


A bunch of incomplete works I just wanna get rid of.

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Frogs, Gen, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Songfic, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: Some old writing that I will never finish. read if you wish.
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibo/Ouma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 7





	1. ran war au thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some edgy ruscanpan thing lol

Run. That was the only word in Matthew's mind. He stumbled over his own feet, breathing heavy but he pushed onwards through the mass of bodies, and mud, and death.    
  
The wounded yelling out for help didn’t matter anymore to him, he just needed to get away from here. The town was falling around him, and there was snow all around, swirling in the air like some magical universe. If only it were like that.  
  
Another bomb fell and Matthew covered his head, in hopes of protecting his head. The gentle thudding of his feet against the wet ground never stopped, only faltered for a moment or two. And then, other footsteps.  
  
Matthew’s breath hitched, and he stopped moving. The footsteps got closer, Matthew didn’t care anymore.    
Reality had sunk in, he didn’t care anymore. His men, his kind gentle but harsh and unforgiving men, his women and children, his people, were dying so why shouldn’t he? Matthew looked up to the sky, and really took it in, the grey clouds, and little white flakes falling all around.  
  
There was a dull ringing in his ears and his eyes began to water. And then, voices. He could hear hushed voices, most likely the ones that had been heading the same way as he had. Or that were out to kill him, he didn’t care anymore.  
  
“Are you okay?” A voice asks softly. Matthew jumps in surprise.  
  
“Y-You aren’t going to kill me?”    



	2. platonic Fruk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its some platonic fruk because i adore their dynamic but not romantically

Arthur hated it when he had to fight with Francis. Every single time he was forced to by some stupid conflict between their current leaders he would hate every bit of it. No matter how old they were or what they were fighting over he would hate it. Francis told him once, ‘There's a difference between Arthur and Francis, and England and France. Arthur and Francis are simply boys being friends because they can be, and England and France are great nations tired to their leaders. We are the same but we are also different. We just have to make sure not to let anything with England and France ruin anything between Arthur and Francis.’ Arthur hated to admit it but he’d cried a little when Francis had told him those words. He would be lying if he said his brothers hadn’t had to talk him out of getting something along those lines tattooed somewhere. He was glad that there was less fighting in the world, especially between the two of them. Arthur often found himself looking towards the world meetings, just because he would see Francis and be able to spend time with his dear friend.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok thats all


	3. tsukkiyachi siblings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they siblings

just after morning practice, the karasuno gym

“would any of you happen to know any first years interested in becoming a manager for the team?” kiyoko asks the first years standing in front of her.   
  
yamaguchi sends a glance towards tsukishima, he opens his mouth only to be cut off by hinata. “i don't know anybody! but i’m sure kageyama and i could ask around! right kageyama?” hinata looks at kageyama, bouncing on the balls of his feet awaiting a reply.   
  
“sure.” he replies with a nod.   
  
kiyoko smiles softly, “thank you.” she says with a small bow and then she was gone.    
  


  
  


after school, the tsukishima household   
  
  


  
“ah welcome home kei!” akiteru calls from the table.    
  
“...”   
  
akiteru continues on speaking as though his own brother hadn’t just ignored him. “hitoka was just telling me about her school day."


	4. saimota songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saimota go brrrr

_ I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater, you said it looked better, on me, than it did you. _   
  
“Hey Saihara!! Why don’t you have a jacket on?? Come on man it’s December 3rd already!! You should be wearing a jacket. It’s too cold to be going around without one.” Kaito Momota called out, throwing his arm around his sidekick, Shuichi’s shoulders.    
  
Shuichi jumps slightly and the sudden contact and loud voice of Kaito in his ear. “I didn’t have time to grab a jacket. I was in a hurry to meet with Kokichi.” He replies.    
  
Kaito’s smile falters slightly. Since when had they gotten on a first name basis? He pushed those thoughts down. “Of course!” he replies loudly, masking any sadness and jealousy he felt. “Take my jacket! I don’t want my sidekick to catch a cold!” Kaito pulls his jacket off his shoulders and holds it out to Shuichi. Shuichi hesitates to take it from him. “Come on! Take the jacket! I’ll be fine Saihara!”    
  
Shuichi slips the jacket on, “It’s a little big…” he smiles up at Kaito, “Thank you Momota-san.” Kaito internally scoffed, why couldn’t Shuichi call him Kaito? He calls Ouma Kokichi, so why can’t he be called Kaito? Deep down, Kaito knew that it was probably because Shuichi probably had a crush on Kokichi, they were close, and possibly romantically involved. Kaito didn’t stand a chance.    
  
“It looks good on you.” Kaito compliments. Shuichi flushes and Kaito beams with pride internally.   
  
“I’ll return it as soon as I can Momota-san.” Shuichi smiles at Kaito one last time before heading off to meet Kokichi.   
  
  
_ Only if you knew how much I liked you. _   
  
Kaito watched as Shuichi walked away. 


	5. kiibouma frog fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frogs

“Kiiiibooooo!”   
  
“Kiiboy!”   
  
“Keebs!”   
  
“Kibbles!”   
  
“What do you want Kokichi?” Kiibo asks irritated, pulling his headphones off, his eyes not moving up from his laptop screen.    
  
Kokichi’s eyes light up, “Whatcha watching Kiiboy? Something dirty maybe?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.    
  
Kiibo’s face sensors fade to a light shade of pink. “I am not watching anything dirty! I’m just watching things.” Kiibo looks down, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment.    
  
“Things? Well that's not very descriptive now is it!” Kokichi leans over, trying to get a better look at Kiibo’s screen. Kiibo pushes the laptown screen down so Kokichi can't see anything. “So Kiiboy is looking at dirty things! Why else would he not let me see his screen?”    
  
“I was not! I was just looking at.” Kiibo stops, his metal fingers sliding under the cover.    
  
“At?” Kokichi asks, leaning closer to Kiibo.    
  
“I was looking at frog videos.” Kiibo mutters out quickly.   
  
“Frogs?” Kokichi pauses looking up at Kiibo. “Show me! I like frogs!”   
  
“I like frogs too” Kiibo mutters before sliding himself over on the bed making room for Kokichi to sit beside him. Opening up the laptop screen a video of frogs appears on the screen. Kokichi dramatically throws himself onto the bed, waiting for Kiibo to start the video.    
  
“You know, I didn’t think you’d be interested in stuff like this Kiiboy! you’re a robot after all!”    
  
“Kokichi, that's robophobic.” Kiibo replies, unplugging the headphones and setting them on his bedside table.    
  
“Aw come on Kiiboy! I was only kidding. Now! Let's start the video!”   
  
Kiibo presses play on the video, and the two sit in silence watching the frog video, and then the next and the next. They sit for hours enjoying the atmosphere. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok thats it lol


End file.
